Degrassi: L'Héritage
by jetblack1979
Summary: Les Coynes et Holly J. découvrent qu'ils sont beaucoup plus liés par le sang qu'ils ne le croient. X-Over avec Tactik.


Ce fanfic x-over de Degrassi et Tactik est inspiré d'un sketch du Bye Bye 88. Degrassi, Tactik et le Bye Bye appartiennent à leurs créateurs recpectifs. Alors, pas de poursuite judiciaire, SVP. Bonne lecture.

Degrassi: L'Héritage

Nous nous retrouvons dans une cuisine de couleur beige et brune. Dans la cuisine se trouve deux personnes. La première personne est un jeune homme ayant les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bleus et portant un chandail vert, des jeans bleus marins et des souliers beiges. Il s'agit de Declan Coyne. La deuxième persone est une jeune jemme ayant les cheveux roux longs et les yeux gris et portant un t-shirt bleu, des pantalons gris et des souliers noirs. Il s'agit de Holly J. Sinclair. Declan fit le tour de la cuisine plusieurs fois. Il était très anxieux.

- Eh ben, Gambiche de Gambiche !, dit le jeune homme.

- Arrête de répéter la même affaire. Ça m'tombe sur les nerfs, Tabarnanche !, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Ah, toé, ferme ta yeule ! Puis arrête de dire Tabarnanche ! Ça, c'est mon oncle qui dit ça., s'énerva Declan.

- J'ai le droit de dire ce que j'veux, ok ? Tabarnanche !, répliqua Holly J.

- Eh, Gambiche ! T'es comme les autres. Maudits hypocrites, vous êtes tous contre moé !, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Je l'sais, toé too, que t'es pour le libre échange, Gambiche !, répondit Declan.

- Ben, voyons donc, Tabarnanche ! Je connais rien là-dedans., ajouta Holly J.

- Eh, maudite chienne de vie ! Que ça va mal ! Que j'suis donc dans la Gambiche ! J'pense que je vais m'suicider !, s'exclama ensuite le jeune homme.

- Tiens ! Fais donc ça., dit la jeune femme en sortant un fusil carabine du contoir de la cuisine et le donnant au jeune homme.

- D'abord, on sera bien débarrassé. Puis ensuite, avec la publicité, on va peut-être finir par battre Tactik., ajouta-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, une autre jeune femme ayant les cheveux bruns foncés longs et les yeux gris et portant une chemise et chandail bleus, une cravate et une robe grise et des souliers rouges entra dans la cuisine par la porte extérieure. Il s'agit de la soeur jumelle de Declan, Fiona. Elle avait un air arrogant.

- Salut, osti !, dit la soeur jumelle.

- Toé too ! Toé too, je l'sais, mon Gambiche !, s'exclama Declan tandis qu'il dépossa le fusil carabine sur le contoir.

- Quoi, osti ?, demanda Fiona.

- Que t'es pour le libre échange, mon chien sale de Gambiche !, répondit le jeune homme.

- Calme toé, osti d'arriéré mental !, dit la soeur jumelle.

- Envoye ! Dis-le avec ton costume new-yorkais, Gambiche, puis qui s'prend pour une américaine., ajouta Declan.

- Prends sur toi, Declan ! J'ai jamais vu une famille de fuckés d'même., s'exclama Holly J.

- Heille ! Elle ! Elle, y'é fuckée. Pas moé, Gambiche !, répliqua le jeune homme.

- On est tous des fuckés. Puis c'est mieux d'même si t'es toasté des deux bords., dit la soeur jumelle.

- Ah ben ? Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi ?, questionna Declan.

- Parce que plus on est fuckés, plus le monde regarde notre show, osti !, répondit Fiona.

Une troisième jeune femme rejoigna le trio dans la cuisine en descendant les escaliers. Elle avait les cheveux blonds longs et les yeux bleus et portait un costume d'équitation noir. Il s'agit de la cousine de Declan et de Fiona, Victoria.

- Declan, appella la cousine.

- Tiens, v'là l'enfant d'chienne !, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Declan, arrête ça. Puis laisse-moi parler. J'ai toute une nouvelle à t'apprendre., ordonna Victoria.

- Viens pas m'dire que t'es pour le libre échange toé too, ma maudite vâche ?, demanda Declan en s'approchant de sa cousine.

- Ferme ta grande trappe à marde. Puis écoute-moi ça., ajouta la cousine.

- Oh toé, change de ton, Gambiche !, s'énerva le jeune homme en tentant de giffler sa cousine.

- Heille, touche pas à notre cousine, ok ?, dit Fiona.

- Elle est pour le libre échange. J'ai le droit de lui fesser dessus., s'exclama Declan.

- Maudit insignifiant ! Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les Coynes, on était pour le libre échange ? C'est parce que, nous autres, on aime ça les échanges. Les échanges entre nous autres, osti !, expliqua la soeur jumelle.

- Ben, tu sauras, Fiona, que moé, j'suis pas de même. Ma cousine, j'suis pas en amour avec. Elle m'excite pas., affirma le jeune homme.

- Mettons que ta cousine, elle t'excite pas, quessé tu dirais d'ta soeur jumelle ?, demanda Fiona en faisant des actes sexuelles avec sa langue, rendant Declan encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était en ce moment.

- Ôte-toé d'là, mon chien sale de Gambiche ! Moi, j'suis normal. Puis j'aime ma femme., s'exlama le jeune homme en rejoignant sa douce moitié.

- Declan ! Arrête-toi, je t'en supplie !, supplia Victoria.

- Quessé qui ya, Victoria ? Quessé qui ya ? Toé, tu nous caches quelque chose., questionna Holly J.

- Declan. J'ai trouvé ça dans les papiers de ton père. C'est au sujet de Holly J., répondit la cousine en donnant un bout de papier à Declan.

Le homme lisait le bout de papier et ce qu'il découvrit en le lisant le bouvelsait énormément.

- Ah ben, Gambiche !, s'exclama Declan.

- Quoi, Declan ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Holly J., dit le jeune homme.

- Ben quoi, parle !, insista la jeune femme.

- T'es ma soeur !, affirma Declan.

- Oh non !, s'exclama Holly J.

- T'es ma soeur ! T'es ma soeur !, répéta le jeune homme donc la deuxième fois, il le fit en secouant sa tête.

- J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! Arrête d'insister là-dessus !, supplia la jeune femme.

- Eh ben, félicitations, mon Declan. Là, t'es un vrai frère., dit la soeur jumelle.

On sonna soudainement à la porte.

- Oui, osti ?, demanda Fiona.

Un jeune homme arriva aussitôt dans la cuisine. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisettes et portait une chemise grise, un chandail gris à rayures bleus, des jeans et des souliers blancs.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, là. Mais les Coynes, c'est bien ici ?, Questionna l'inconnu.

- Ouais., répondit Declan.

- Me semble que je vous ait déja vu quelque part., ajouta Victoria en s'approchant de l'inconnu.

- Ça se peut. Mon nom, c'est Carl Bresson., se présenta-t-il.

- Moi, c'est Victoria. Carl, il y a quelque chose qui m'attire en toi., s'exclama la cousine.

- Ben voyons, mon Bichou, c'est normal., dit Carl

- Quessé tu veux, toé, l'osti ?, demanda Fiona.

- Ben là, figurez-vous que je viens de réaliser que mon père, c'était pas mon vrai père. Puis, selon mon enquête, là, mon père biologique, ce serait un certain Xavier Coyne., répondit l'inconnu.

- Là, j'comprends pourquoi t'es à mon cou. T'es mon cousin., s'exclama Victoria.

- Ah oui ? Redis-moi le, mon Bichou., dit Carl.

- Heille, t'es pas à Tactik, icitte., ajouta la cousine.

Et les deux cousins s'embrassèrent passionnément à la folie.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce fanfic x-over parodique. N'oubliez pas d'envoyez vos commentaires sur ce fanfic.


End file.
